brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Filthy Frank
LEGO Filthy Frank is a custom video game by MLG Neo-Futurist. It is based on the The Filthy Frank Show. It will follow the same plot at the Filthy Frank Lore. Plot Pink Guy meets Red at the park. Red is seen with his new friend, Prometheus, whom he introduces to Pink Guy. Pink Guy and Red then decide to play a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Pink Guy wins and continuously taunts Red, who is angered. He signals Prometheus, who starts chasing after Pink Guy. Pink Guy eventually trips, allowing Prometheus to pick up a trash can and throw it at Pink Guy. This results in Pink Guy summoning the Dark Lord Chin Chin. Chin Chin easily takes out Red using Martial Arts. Chin Chin then goes after his next target. Prometheus is afraid of Chin Chin, but manages to defeat him by slamming him with his trash can. 3000 bricks later, Chin Chin returned to earth. He demanded that Filthy Frank supplies him with his yearly sacrifices. Filthy Frank informed Chin Chin that they had a comprise. Filthy Frank had already gotten thousands of people on earth to follow the Dark Lord. However, Chin Chin informed Frank that he felt embarrassed after his defeat against Frank's friend, Prometheus. Filthy Frank immediately informed Chin Chin he will have double the sacrifices the next day, but the Dark Lord informed Frank that he needs to pay for his actions. Chin Chin decided to take Frank's friend, Salamander Man, for himself. Filthy Frank refused the deal and summoned Lemon Man to fight Chin Chin. However, Lemon Man was defeated, allowing Chin Chin to abduct Salamander Man and leave through Frank's closet. Filthy Frank had a dream, where he was a wise being of the Omniverse. Filthy Frank woke up and decided to repay Chin Chin's loan. Before leaving, he encountered Plastic Pinocchio, who asked Frank why he wanted Salamander Man back so badly. Frank replied that no one plays nose-flute better than Salamander Man. Filthy Frank set out in his quest alongside Red. Frank then encountered Brown who informed him that the territory is dangerous and he should leave. Filthy Frank took off his Kabuki mask, revealing his identity. Brown apologized for his misbehavior and bowed to Filthy Frank. Filthy Frank and Red arrived to the Rock, Paper, Scissors Area, where they meet up with Pink Guy. While Pink Guy informed civilians that the Dark Lord has returned, Filthy Frank sensed Chin Chin. Chin Chin arrived and Frank gave him a flash drive full of fan-submitted "sacrifice" videos. Chin Chin was pleased, but informed Frank that he forgot to make his own personal sacrifice. Chin Chin eventually possessed Salamander Man, which caused the tragedy of Filthy Frank and Red. Chin Chin then asked Filthy Frank why he cares about Salamander Man so much. Frank informs him that no one plays nose-flute better than Salamander Man. Chin Chin then gave Salamander Man his flute and Salamander Man played The Legend of Zelda theme song. Due to his amazing performance, Chin Chin freed him. Characters Story Characters Levels Pre Order Bonus Who should be the Pre-Order Bonus minifigure? Pink Guy (Gas Mask) Filthy Frank (Kimono) Plastic Pinocchio